The Dark Knight of Las Noches (Ulquiorra one-shot)
by Little-Devil06
Summary: Just a little one-shot to the batman in the Bleach universe. (charater's might be OOC) UlquiorraxOC [rated T for Grimm's potty mouth]


The Dark Knight of Las Noches

An Ulquiorra Cifer Oneshot

I started seeing ghost at an early age, but when I first saw Him I couldn't look away. I didn't know if it was the way he held himself, or if it was his emerald eyes that contrasted to his pale skin. Even thou He was there to take me away, I followed to the world of unknown on my own free will. I was living in my own ignorant bliss until I was scouted out and brought to a place that changed my life forever.

When I first saw Lord Aizen I could sense a dark, heavy, and powerful air around him. Little did I know that was his spiritual pressure I felt. I was told that I had no choice in the matter of whether or not I wanted to be a part of his army, but another glance at the pale green eyed man made me want to stay. I was given a new name and the number negative one was tattooed on the lower side of my hip. I donned on the white outfit that was handed to me, and was tossed into a whirlwind of training. The moment I was given a name and number I was given a new goal and a new purpose in life. I was to become the first and most powerful negative number in the Espada ranks.

"Again." Ulquiorra commanded. It was the thousandth time I had heard that order, and it was the millionth time I wanted to sink this sword into him. Today he was teaching me about different sword techniques. "If you continue to swing your sword like that an enemy will be able to attack." he lectured.

"Lighten up will ya." I heard Grimmjow say. The teal haired sixth Espada waltzed into the training room and stared down Ulquiorra. "Namonai can make any bastard fall ta his feet, and shake like a wuss just by lookin' at 'em. She doesn't need a pesky prick like you to train her; I should be the one to do this."

"Lord Aizen had ordered me to take care of her, and besides you fight like a wild beast."

"It gets the job done don't it?" Grimmjow countered and he placed his arm around my shoulder. "Come on Kitty, you deserve a break." I put my sword back in its scabbard and we headed towards the entrance.

"So," I began as we wondered down the hallway. "Why did you break me out?" His arm slipped away from my shoulder and I was suddenly pinned against the wall.

"You still haven't answered to my demands." he stated. Grimmjow was constantly flirting with me every chance he got and everybody knew that he was after me. Rumor has it that whatever Grimmjow wants, he gets it. Unfortunately I wasn't complying the way he wanted me to, and ever since I came here he's been following behind me like a little puppy dog instead of the fierce and powerful cat he is. Recently I've been wondering what would happen if I gave into his flirtatious attempts and his seductive whispers in my ear. As he loomed over me his head leaned down and I felt his warm breath against my lips.

"Grimmjow, I have to go back." I said and tried to leave, but he grabbed both my wrist and pinned them above my head. He placed his other hand on my hip and his thumb skimmed across my tattoo. He pressed his body into mine to keep me in place and inclined his head close to my face.

"You're not going anywhere until I'm done with you." he whispered into my ear. I felt his tongue glide along my ear and then his lips slid to my neck where his teeth left a bite mark.

"Grimmjow…stop."

"Why," he questioned. "Afraid you might like it?" I tried to free myself but his grip on my wrist tightened as he continued to ravish me. I slowly maneuvered a free leg to try and kick him, but his hand slid from my waist down to my thigh, and he held my leg there attached to his waist. "You're mine now."

"LET ME GO!" I shouted and he was suddenly flung against the opposite wall. Another pair of arms held me against their body, but this time they were more protective.

"Are you alright?" The angelic voice asked. I just gripped them tightly without responding and he gently stroked my head. "Lessons are over for today, I'll take you back to your room." Ulquiorra said and picked me up in his arms. I felt a dark and angered spiritual energy from behind, but we quickly flash stepped away before I could see Grimmjow's face. I knew something bad was to come.

As I lay in my bed I stared out my window at the crescent moon in the starless night sky. Since I couldn't find the comfort that the moon usually brought I turned over to try and get some sleep, until I felt someone's spiritual pressure. The next thing I heard was their footsteps from down the hall and then they stopped at my door.

"Open the goddamn door or I'm bustin' thru!" I heard Grimmjow's booming voice from the other side. "Don't try ta play dumb 'cause I know yer awake." I lay in the bed unable to move, cursed with sudden fear. I could feel his spiritual pressure being to rise in anger when suddenly my door was brought down with a loud bang I'm sure woke all of Las Noches and Hecho Mundo. I quickly sat up to defend myself, but Grimmjow suddenly flash stepped to my bed. His hand was around my throat and I was shoved against the wall. I attacked but his other hand blocked my fist and my hand felt like it was going to be broken with the amount of pressure he was applying. I screamed out in pain and his grip on my throat tightened, blocking my airway. I clawed at his arm with a free hand but my attempts were futile and my senses started to fade out. He released his cast-iron grasp around my throat and I gasped at the return of air.

"I'm gonna finish right where I left off before being were so rudely interrupted." Grimmjow said and his lips crashed into mine. His teeth nipped at my lips and his tongue licked up the blood that his sharp teeth drew. He pinned me to the bed and held my hands above my head. He wrapped my legs around his waist and I screamed out in protest. I was slapped across the face and the sudden blow caused my eyes to sting with tears. "Shut up bitch, this is what you wanted in the first place. Ever since ya stepped foot inta this place you became mine. And since ya didn't wanna obey me, this is the price ya pay. Yell all ya want, but no one's gonna hear ya scream." he said and smiled wickedly above me. His trailed kisses down my neck, and bite marks were left in their wake. He positioned himself above my hips and I squirmed to keep him away. _Someone, save me! Somebody help! Please get me out of here!_

"ULQUIORRA!" I cried out. I felt Grimmjow's spiritual energy spike in anger and he glared at me.

"What the fuck did you say?!" he questioned and I started to panic. "I was gonna be nice, but now I see you want me ta play rough." As he lifted up my shirt his hot hand slid across my skin, and I closed my eyes. I felt his warm breath on my face and then the weight of his body unexpectedly vanished. I sensed another person's spiritual energy and I sat up. As Ulquiorra and Grimmjow fought I sat there unable to move, as I watched their fight. Within a matter of minutes Grimmjow was gone and my saviors' strong energy enveloped around me. He slowly walked over to me and sat on the edge of my bed. He placed a cool hand on top of mine and a saddened expression was upon his face.

"He's gone now, there's no need to worry." His calm voice told me as gentle fingers wiped away my tears. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, but I was held up by Lord Aizen. But I promise from now on, I'll make sure that nasty beast stays away from you. I won't let another man put their filthy hands on such a rare beauty." I glanced over at Ulquiorra and I knew he was being serious with me. His emerald eyes always told the truth and let me see what he was thinking. He leaned to kiss the top of my forehead and then his lips met mine for a second. It took me a moment to realize what had happened, and when I looked at him he was taken aback at his own action. I couldn't help but chuckle at his surprised face and his cheeks turned a light shade of red.

"Stay by me, forever." I demanded. He leaned down to kiss me again and I tangled my hands in his messy black hair, and kissed him back. He gentle pushed me down on the bed and started on our little piece of forever.

END


End file.
